Warm Day Under the Sun
by Lucicelo
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki get a long awaited day off from work at the same time where they could spend time together. Nowaki managed to convince Hiroki to use this day to go to a water park, despite some bumps during their stay there, they managed to have a real good time. ONESHOT. RP with Klassicmonster on tumblr.


_A/N: So this started off as a simple RP with Klassicmonster (on tumblr) over Hiroki and Nowaki going to the water park. Then it turned into them having sex in the dressing room of the water park. Let me just say I love how this came out and I didn't know it would be this long until I started checking for mistakes that I saw the amount it had become. I was shocked since this RP extended for so long and... we got a little carried away haha_

_I was Hiroki while Klassicmomster wrote Nowaki's parts. I hope you guys enjoy this long thing and the sex scene, which is the first sex scene I am posting on my account. This is good practice for my other fanfics since I say I will write sex scenes in them but I was nervous in writing some, this is seriously some good practice._

_Nina is such a good writer I hope she posts her own egoist fics because I would love to read them. :)_

_(EDIT: I realized that a few of the paragraphs were mixed up and I didn't know until Chaozsama brought it up! It is now fixed and I hope you guys like this new version haha) _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Day at the Park (ONESHOT)

Hiroki stood a good distance away from Nowaki with a duffel bag over his shoulder which contained an extra set of clothes and his swim suit. Nowaki had his own bag that he placed on the floor when he started ordering their tickets to enter inside the water park. He still couldn't believe Nowaki managed to convince him to come to a water park of all places. Nowaki assured him there wouldn't be a lot of people wandering around and he might even have a chance to swim without bumping into anyone in the pools. At least he wouldn't have children screaming in his ear when he was trying to spend time with Nowaki.

He remembered he brought enough sun screen for the both of them so they wouldn't have to suffer through a sunburn when they left to go home. This happened once when they went to the beach which resulted in taking cold showers and rubbing aloe vera on their backs so they wouldn't aggravate the skin. Hiroki let out a sigh, he really didn't want to spend time at the water park but Nowaki looked so excited he would go through with it.

"Thank you." Nowaki smiled as the woman behind the front counter handed him the tickets. Slinging the bag higher up his shoulder, Nowaki turned to look for Hiroki in the crowd. Once he spotted the older male, he let out in a happy voice. "Hiro-san! I got the tickets!" He gestured to the tickets in his hand while waving them back and forth.

Nowaki ran back over to the other, and handed him one of the slips of paper. "Let's go in." Nowaki placed both hands on Hiroki's shoulders and gave them a firm rub. He guided the other into the play area. But his smile froze once he saw how many people were already there. The place was swarming with children, and adults running after those children. Well, he wasn't expecting this outcome.

Hiroki wasn't at all comforted by his lover's soft touch as he stared at all the people with a blank expression on his face. He should have known this would have happened, it was the end of summer and everyone was bound to take advantage before the place closed for the season. "What the fuck..." He turned to Nowaki, an annoyed expression etched on his face, "I thought you said there weren't going to be a lot of people coming here?"

Although it wasn't Nowaki's fault that there was huge crowd of people inside, Nowaki told him he checked the place out and it was almost void of people. Hiroki checked the banner which was hung over the entrance, his face paled when he read the promotion offered for the day. They chose to come on a day where the kids came into the park for free. There were going to be more children coming along later and he predicted nothing would come good out of this day.

"That was what I thought," Nowaki started, but quickly shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we can still have fun!" He gave a large grin of reassurance. Nowaki knew how hard Hiroki had been working for the past few days, and he wanted this to be an opportunity for the other to relax.

"Come on," Nowaki grasped Hiroki's hand and pulled the man deeper into the play area. He had to stop every so often to let some child pass. All the while, he looked around for a place. Any vacant place. Nowaki let go of Hiroki's hand and used it to shield his eyes from the sunlight while scanning.

Hiroki wasn't at all convinced as he muttered. "Yeah right..." As he was dragged by Nowaki, he saw more children running around without caring if they bumped into anyone. He tried not to yell at the parent of the child who bumped into him and had the audacity not to apologize for almost making him lose his balance. The parent didn't even notice this while she went on her merry way, chasing her child as Hiroki held onto the strap of his bag and breathed in evenly. He knew this would all be over soon.

He suddenly felt no pressure from Nowaki's hand as he snapped out of his reverie and saw him a few feet away. Swearing under his breath, Hiroki tried catching up to him only to be cut off by a group of young ladies who walked past him. One of the girls locked eyes with him and he saw her eyes widening when she realized who he was. She pushed her friends away in the opposite direction and Hiroki recognized her as an old student from his classes. From the way she retreated, she must have thought he would have yelled at them.

Which he would have done if he didn't have to catch up with Nowaki at the current moment.

He caught up to Nowaki as he smacked his back. "Are you trying to get me lost in this crowd Nowaki?"

Nowaki jolted from the sudden attack, and whirled around to face Hiroki.

"Sorry Hiro-san, I was just trying to find a place for us to sit." He gave a playful grin after, and took Hiroki's hand into his. "Don't worry, I won't ever let myself lose you." He stroked the other's knuckles with his thumb. "Would you like to get changed? I saw a changing room nearby that doesn't have a line up."

"Yeah right.." Hiroki went slightly red as he felt Nowaki caressing his knuckles as he tried not to seem too obvious that he was enjoying the attention. All that was left was Nowaki trying to kiss him in front of all of those people. He heard what Nowaki said next as he huffed. "We are in a crowded area full of snot nosed brats, one of us is bound to get lost because of all of these people."

He let himself get dragged through the crowd as he said. "We are here to swim aren't we? Let's change before even more people come in this place. And no sneaking peeks at me while I am changing, I know you will try doing that when I am behind the curtain."

Nowaki opened his mouth to protest, but no comeback came to mind, so he gripped harder onto Hiroki's hand.

"Hiro-san, don't be so mean." Nowaki whined all the way to the changing room, before they both separated to get dressed. After closing the curtain, Nowaki eagerly got dressed. He couldn't wait to get in the water with Hiroki, it was going to be so much fun! Nowaki slipped into his swim shorts, and put on some sunscreen, before bolting from his room to the one Hiroki was in.

"Hiro-san, are you-"

Hiroki was completely nude and his back was turned to the curtain while he was lost in thought. All he thought of was how to avoid the children that were running outside not to ruin his day. He could tolerate his cousins children, they were well behaved kids who never did anything drastic like the ones Hiroki saw on the way home on a daily basis. Though it didn't help that he wasn't patient with children, he was raised to be polite and not to scream in public places. Not that Hiroki showed signs of doing this as a child but it always stuck in his mind on how impolite children were becoming currently.

Rubbing his temples, Hiroki grabbed the sunscreen from the bench in front of him as he popped it open. He squirted sunscreen on his hand and started rubbing it all over his body. He bent down slightly to rub the lotion on his legs and he preferred doing this before he put on his trunks. By doing this, it would make putting on sunscreen a little less messy since he wouldn't have to worry about having sunscreen stuck to his bathing suit. He especially put some on his shoulders, that's where most of the sunburn occurred when he was at the beach and he wanted to actually wear shirts the next day.

He felt a breeze as if the curtain was fully open as he turned around in shock and embarrassment. Someone didn't know he was inside and just got a good look at his bare ass. He was about to apologize to the poor person who just saw him, until he realized it was Nowaki. He grabbed his bag as he hit his lover's chest, his face turned bright red as he exclaimed. "I thought I told you to not come in here you dork!"

The impact against his chest broke Nowaki from his trance.

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to check up...On you..." He found his gaze trailing down the older male's smooth and toned body. Nowaki eagerly took in the sight, before stopping to duck another one of Hiroki's attacks. "Sorry! I'll wait for you outside." Nowaki laughed as if the situation was funny, then headed out of the room, closing the curtain behind him. Any longer and he would have gotten a boner.

Rubbing his palm down his lips, Nowaki tried to hold back the inappropriate thoughts from arising. This was supposed to be a time for them to do something different and fun. Not like making love wasn't any of that, but it could wait until tonight.

* * *

Hiroki was still in disbelief as he finished rubbing the sunscreen on his body and then put on his swimming trunks. How dare Nowaki open the curtain like that?! Even if they had a high comfortable level between them after so many years, what if there was actually someone walking behind him and caught the sight on his naked body?! Or even the young lady who saw him earlier might have seen him naked which was something he wouldn't have been able to live with. His students were never going to know his personal life and he wanted to keep it that way.

He grabbed his towel as he stuffed his old clothes inside of his bag with his sunscreen. He checked if his wallet and his cellphone were sealed properly in a plastic bag to keep them from getting wet if someone splashed water on his bag. His new clothes were also inside of a plastic bag to keep them from getting we as well. Hoisting the bag over his shoulder, he opened the curtain as he walked over to Nowaki.

He tapped his foot as he said. "Well? Can you explain why the hell you opened the curtain instead of just asking me if I was ready Nowaki?"

Nowaki turned around to face the fuming male, and he gave a nervous laugh before hoisting his own duffel bag higher up his shoulder,

"I'm sorry, I was excited to go swimming, and did some things without thinking." Nowaki clapped his hands together and gave an apologetic stare, "Forgive me, please?"

Seeing Hiroki's upset expression made him feel guilt in the pit of his stomach. He got so caught up in the moment, he didn't even think of how his lover felt about the whole situation. Nowaki moved a hand up to caress Hiroki's soft cheek.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

Hiroki had already calmed down when he walked toward Nowaki to begin with, he only wanted to see if Nowaki didn't purposely open the curtain to expose him. By the reaction Nowaki had by seeing him 'upset' it meant he was just too excited like usual and didn't think straight. He wasn't embarrassed because Nowaki saw him, after so many years he was used to Nowaki looking at him in the nude but that was in the privacy of their home, not out in the public.

He looked up at Nowaki's blue eyes as he felt him caressing his cheek. If he didn't assure Nowaki nothing was wrong then his lover's mood would drop drastically and he wouldn't be as happy as he was when they first arrived. This would cause him to feel guilty because Nowaki wouldn't pull him toward any rides or chatter with excitement as they swam in the pools and have this huge smile on his face while doing it.

He patted Nowaki's cheeks with his hands as he told him, "I have already forgiven you already, I was more horrified if someone managed to catch me naked because of you." He arched a brow as he said. "Nowaki, I know you will be trying to sneak glances at me while I change. You do that when we are in our home, there is no point in promising something like that when I do it as well." He looked the other way with a blush on his cheeks.

Nowaki's eyes were wide at Hiroki's confession. With little self control as usual, Nowaki dove in and wrapped the other in a warm and firm hug, burying his face in the crook of Hiroki's soft, pale neck. "Hiro-san, you're so cute." He whispered with a slight giggle.

Heads turned to stare, and this would have been frowned upon, considering they were surrounded by children. But heck, Nowaki didn't care. His spirit lifted just as fast as it came down, and he pulled back to stare down at Hiroki with a beaming smile. "Come on!" He chirps while grabbing the other's wrist and taking them through the crowd, towards the large pool waiting for them.

Hiroki had stiffened when he was held by Nowaki and was about to push him away until he heard the happiness in his voice. There were so many people at this place that they would have never gotten away with such a thing. He caught a few mothers leading their children away over a simple hug between two men. They were not making out like the pair of teenagers he saw on the way in, practically devouring each other's faces while their friends were chatting away like nothing was wrong.

He didn't care in the slightest when Nowaki lead him away to the pool with rejuvenated enthusiasm. A huge smile was on Nowaki's face as he firmly held his hand while he stole glances at him as they went to the direction of the pool. Hiroki tried not to look at Nowaki's ass as they made it through the crowd and he caught some girls staring at Nowaki. He held back from glaring at them when he knew Nowaki wouldn't be tempted by them anyway, his reaction by seeing him nude was proof he wasn't interested in anyone else.

This was something he could say he loved about Nowaki. His lover was too loyal to give another person the same expressions of love he gave him on a daily basis or speak the lovely words of affection he whispered in his ear. He knew Nowaki was too sincere to lie to him so he had to make an effort to be as honest as his lover when the right moment occurred.

Nowaki's attention was always on Hiroki. The entire way, the taller male stole glances down at the other. And when they made eye contact, Nowaki beamed in response. Being able to have a day to themselves was just really nice. Nowaki had a lot planned: after going for a swim, he was going to treat Hiroki to some snacks, and enjoy a peaceful walk together, then go home and have a hot beverage and cuddle. It sounded extremely cheesy from any standpoint, but Nowaki thought it was the ideal way to spend their day off.

Once they arrived near the water area, Nowaki took their bags and placed them in the storage cabinet with a bunch of others. He made sure to put their names on the bags, to lessen the chances of anything going wrong. The last thing he wanted was for this day to be ruined by a simple slip up.

Hiroki remained a few feet away from the pool as he waiting for Nowaki to come back. He crossed his arms over his chest while he stared at the giant slide right across from the pool, where there was a giant line stretching to the middle of the pool which was a pretty big line. It was very easy to distract himself when he saw how those people were making fools of themselves by screaming while they went down the slide. He heard of screaming during a roller coaster ride but not by going onto a huge slide.

It wasn't like they were going to get hurt anyway, the place where the people were going to land on the pool was void of people so they wouldn't accidentally hit each other. Still there was no way he was going to screaming as if he was being chased by a killer on the slide, besides, he would only go on the ones which allowed two people or more. At least he would have Nowaki with him to make waiting in line a little more bearable.

He fiddled with his towel with his fingers as he let out a deep sigh. He covered his face with his hand as he felt the sun hit him directly on the face and he started to get hot. Nowaki had better hurry up because he wasn't going into the pool by himself.

After making sure everything was safely sealed in the bags, Nowaki hurried back to his lover, being careful not to slip on the slippery pavement.

"What are you waiting for?" Nowaki asked playfully with his hands on his hips. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time they're going to swim together. The apartment they lived in didn't have an indoor swimming pool, and even if it did, they would be much too busy to use it.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki as he poked his chest. "You. Who else would I be waiting for?" He placed his towel on one of the empty chairs as he stretched out his limbs before he dared jump into the pool. If his swimming classes as a kid taught him anything was that stretching before swimming would make it less likely that he got a cramp. He rolled his neck around a bit as he bent down and touched his toes while he breathed in and out. When he was done, he turned to Nowaki as he arched a brow. "Aren't you going to stretch?"

Nowaki was going to stretch. Before the other started doing it first. He couldn't help but stare as Hiroki bent his body in such a way. The other's muscles rippled with each tighten, making Nowaki swallow thickly. It took a while before anything entered the man's head. When it did, Nowaki stammered a reply and averted his gaze in order to focus on his own proper stretching. He twisted his hips side to side while stretching his biceps, then got down on the floor and did a half-split; reaching and gripping onto his toes for a few seconds, then switching to the next foot. Once he felt himself pretty loosened up, Nowaki stood up, shot Hiroki one last playful grin, and dove right into the pool. His body disappeared into the waves, then rose back up right after. Nowaki stood on the bottom of the pool, and wiped the water away from his eyes.

"Come in, Hiro-san. The water's not that cold."

Hiroki knew he was staring but quite frankly who wouldn't stare at someone like his lover, stretching out his muscles without any effort on his part. He averted his eyes to the pool when he thought Nowaki noticed he looked at him. When Nowaki dove into the pool, Hiroki noticed the same girls from before staring at Nowaki as he tried not to glare at them. Those girls noticed he was staring at them as they gave him a look of appreciation like they did with Nowaki. Hiroki instantly turned away from them and stared down at Nowaki who looked up at him with a huge smile on his face.

He wanted to smack Nowaki but he resisted the urge as he dove right into the pool. Hiroki swam up and broke the surface as he pushed his wet bangs off of his face and opened his eyes while he got a feel for the water. He could feel himself getting cool from the water as he looked over to Nowaki while sticking his tongue out at him.

Hiroki seemed to be practically shining. He was gorgeous. Nowaki almost wanted to keep this sight all to himself; not let any one else see this beauty that only belonged to him. Diving down again, Nowaki crept closer to the other, before grasping onto Hiroki's hips, and popping his head above the water, laughing in a "gotcha" manner. His hair was sticking to his face and some strands were covering his eyes, so he probably looked ridiculous.

Hiroki jumped slightly when he felt someone hold onto his hips out no nowhere. He was about to hit this person for daring to touch him in such an intimate manner until he heard Nowaki's laugh. He relaxed as he turned around and saw Nowaki's hair was stuck all over his face. He looked like a drenched dog more than anything else. Seconds later, Hiroki started laughing at how hilarious Nowaki looked and tried not to laugh too hard. He moved Nowaki's hair from his eyes as he continued on laughing while covering his mouth with his free hand.

Seeing Hiroki's happy face made Nowaki overwhelmingly happy himself. The way the older male's eyes shaped into crescents. The deep, slightly compressed, but genuine laughter. The fact that it was rare was another reason why Nowaki loved it so much.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki grasped the hand Hiroki was using to cover his mouth, and pushed it away. He leaned, almost subconsciously, closer to Hiroki's face. Suddenly, the sound of children's laughter snapped him back to reality. He froze when their lips were just inches apart. Swallowing, Nowaki pulled back and pulled his usual grin, "Shall we start swimming?" They couldn't do this in public. It would create a scene.

Hiroki's heart skipped a beat when he saw Nowaki's face closing in. Thoughts raced through his mind on how inappropriate Nowaki was being but at the same time he wanted Nowaki to kiss him. He was waiting for the contact of their lips when it never came, all he felt was annoyance that Nowaki didn't kiss him but then again they were in a public place. If this pool was secluded or there were not such a huge crowd of people then maybe they could have gotten away with it. He was clearly disappointed but he didn't let it show too much on his face, they were there to swim after all.

He splashed Nowaki with some water as he smirked. "Alright, you better not fall behind Nowaki." Hiroki swam ahead of Nowaki, he didn't resist the water and it seemed that he was swimming with so much grace.

Nowaki shielded himself from the cool drops of water. When he looked back, Hiroki was already a distance away. A small smile tugged on his lips, "Don't let me catch you!" And he began swimming right after the other. The sound of water was the only thing Nowaki could hear. The faint sound of Hiroki's laughter remained in his mind. He wanted to make the other do it again; to hear it again.

Nowaki sliced through the waves with his arms, dodging past the children and adults in the way. He was getting closer and closer now.

Hiroki stopped briefly on the other side of the pool as he caught his breath before swimming toward a different side. He dodged a few kids who were splash fighting and he didn't want to get accidentally splashed with water. He was fine swimming in the water without any disturbances and he was surprised nothing big has happened to him yet. Maybe a few girls were eyeing him and Nowaki but those girls would leave eventually the park, never to see them again.

He got near Nowaki as he smirked and lightly pinched his side before swimming away like he did nothing wrong.

Nowaki pulled his head above the water at the sudden feeling on his side.

"Hey!" Nowaki laughed and wiped the water away from his face, then went back down and swam right after Hiroki. He soon got up beside the other, and rested the side of his head against his outstretched arm while continuing to kick behind him. Even when they were both wet and panting, Hiroki still looked as beautiful as ever. The way the other made such broad and definite strokes; he was practically an expert. Nowaki knew he would never become as good as Hiroki, but just being loved by this perfect man was enough.

Hiroki snickered as he playfully shoved Nowaki away from him before starting to do the backstroke. The water always brought out some of his playful side out but it wasn't as obvious as the rest of the people who were on the other rides in the park. Nowaki was obviously the more playful one out of the both of them and Hiroki didn't mind this at all. Blocking out the screaming children and the hollering of the parents outside of the pool, he closed his eyes as he let himself float. He let the water carry him along as he relaxed his whole body on the water.

Nowaki chuckled when he let himself drift from the push, but swam right back to Hiroki. He continued treading after the floating male, watching the man enjoy the bliss of relaxation. But the relaxation would have to be cut short, because just in front of Hiroki stood a boy, who was laughing and splashing with a friend; clearly not paying attention to his surroundings. The young boy pulled his arm back to let out another wave at his friend, and ended up batting Hiroki on the side of the head. Nowaki jolted uncomfortably at that.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boy pushed his bangs up and turned to look back at whoever he bumped.

Hiroki's reverie was cut short when he felt someone hitting him harshly on the side of his head. He instantly touched the spot where that was slammed as he stood on the pool and glared at the boy in front of him. He saw the child already growing terrified at his furious expression but Hiroki wasn't about to stay quiet at being hit in a pool of all places.

He exclaimed in complete anger. "Watch where you are going?! Were you even paying attention!" He hitched his breath as he rubbed the spot he was hit at and felt it throbbing underneath his fingertips. He swore under his breath as he tried not to get any angrier than he already was because he was developing a headache.

The boy flinched at Hiroki's outburst, and looked as if he was about to start crying. Nowaki quickly cut in by stepping between them, gripping Hiroki's shoulders as a way of trying to get the man to calm down.

"Sorry about that," Nowaki nodded his head at the boy, and looked back to Hiroki with a worried expression. "Hiro-san, are you alright? Let me see." He gently pushed the other's fingers aside to get a look at his head. He touched an area carefully with his fingertips, and glanced down at the man's face,

"Does it hurt? Should we get out for a while?"

Hiroki's face scrunched up slightly at Nowaki applying pressure to the spot. He knew he was going to have a bruise when he woke up in the morning and he wouldn't be able to sleep on the side the bruise was for a while. His headache was already getting stronger because of the abundance of noise the people were making in the park and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it.

He muttered. "I'm...just getting a slight headache is all. I think this might even bruise later...fuck..."

Nowaki guided the other to the side of the pool, and helped the older male sit up on the cement flooring. He rose out from the pool soon after and checked Hiroki's scalp one more time.

"Wait here. I'll go get some ice." With that, Nowaki dashed to the nearest information booth. He came back just as quickly, with a wrapped cold pack and a large towel in his hands. Nowaki bent down and placed the pack gently on top of the throbbing area. He let Hiroki hold onto it while he took the towel and began wiping the other off; brushing the soft fabric against Hiroki's neck, shoulders, arms, all with great caution. His expression was scrunched in concern this whole time.

Hiroki felt better when he felt the ice touching the bump on his head. He looked up at Nowaki's concerned face and he felt bad for ruining his good time by worrying over him. "You know...you could always go on the other rides without me..I don't mind." He moved his legs around to make himself comfortable on the concrete as he removed Nowaki's hands from the towel as he dried himself with one hand. "I can stay right here and watch you..."

Nowaki guided the other to the side of the pool, and helped the older male sit up on the cement flooring. He rose out from the pool soon after and checked Hiroki's scalp one more time."

"No!" Nowaki exclaimed suddenly, "It's no fun without you."

He sat himself down beside Hiroki, and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him from the side.

"Just being with you makes it worthwhile." He said with his usual cheesy attitude, and placed his lips on Hiroki's sun-kissed skin. Nowaki then rested his chin on the man's shoulder, and looked at him with a goofy grin on his face.

Hiroki smiled lightly as he rolled his eyes at the obvious response from his lover. After being with him for so long he could pretty much predict a good portion of the things Nowaki was going to tell him. "I knew you were going to say that. Though I will be watching you Nowaki, it's not like I have a book to distract me from looking at you."

He leaned against Nowaki's chest and made himself comfortable as he stared at the rides. A chuckle escaped his lips as he held Nowaki's hand and looked down at his goofy smile.

"What's the point of going on them by myself?" Nowaki squeezed the other's hand in return and sat upright. He stared with Hiroki at the civilians playing in front of them. It was afternoon by now, and the sun was at its strongest peak. Nowaki squinted into the distance before looking back at Hiroki, "Wanna get changed and grab some refreshments? I mean, I still have ideas of what we can do." He had the whole day planned out after all. Plus, he didn't want Hiroki to grow bored. This was a day for the both of them to enjoy themselves as much as they could.

Hiroki looked at Nowaki as he responded. "I guess we can go get changed but I'm more hungry right now than anything else." He carefully stood up on his feet as he picked up his towel from the empty seat and handed it to Nowaki. "Is there anywhere in this place to get something to eat that isn't horrible?" He kept his hand on the ice pack as he waited for Nowaki to get up and lead them to where they could get something to eat.

Nowaki laughed before placing his hand on the other's back, and guiding him to where the vendors were held. He stopped when they arrived at a shaved ice vendor.

"This should cool us off." Nowaki went up to the woman behind the counter, who was grinning cheerfully, like the lot of them.

"Could I get one strawberry shaved ice? And..." Nowaki turned his head back, "Hiro-san, what would you like?"

Hiroki looked at all the flavors, contemplating which one he wanted. Now that that he thought about it, he had not gotten shaved ice in a while. Usually it was a tub of ice cream from the store but those were not as refreshing as shaved ice.

He was surprised at some of the combinations he saw on the menu. Some sounded absolutely disgusting. When he found the one he wanted he answered. "I'll get watermelon flavor Nowaki."

"And one watermelon, thanks." Nowaki said to the woman. She nodded in response and punched in the orders on the machine.

"That'll be $9.45."

Nowaki handed the woman the cash, and put the change into his wallet, which he stuffed back into his pocket. The shaved ice was prepared almost immediately, and Nowaki thanked the woman one last time before taking the food and going back over to Hiroki.

"Here." Nowaki handed the other the pale pink and green one.

Hiroki thanked Nowaki as he arched a brow at the color of his shaved ice. He removed the ice bag from the side of his head and placed it underneath his armpit so he could balance the bowl in his hands. He looked at Nowaki and then back to the shaved ice, he stopped caring when the heat grew unbearable and took a bite of the ice. The flavor was not so bad, it was actually watermelon and didn't taste as artificial as he expected.

He kept eating it as he watched Nowaki eating his strawberry flavored one. He asked him after he swallowed his portion of the ice. "Do you like yours Nowaki?"

"Mhmm!" Nowaki hummed out in response, and took the small spoon out of his mouth. He watched Hiroki scoop some shaved ice up, and he gave a sly grin before ducking down and eating off the other's portion. He pulled back soon after and licked his lips in a smug manner.

"What the- Nowaki!" Hiroki snapped as he glared at his smug face for taking some of his shaved ice.

He stuck his spoon in Nowaki's shaved ice and took a huge spoonful. Hiroki immediately ate it as he tried not to laugh at the surprised expression on Nowaki's face on how he actually retaliated in such a matter. He smirked as he enjoyed the strawberry flavor while he continued on eating his watermelon flavored one.

He was already feeling cooler since the sun was actually becoming hotter and he saw everyone trying to cool down by being in the pools. The kids were quieting down because of the heat and were tiring themselves out. Now he felt lucky that they got their shaved ice already because there was a line forming at the place and he saw the staff going crazy making more batches of the icy treat.

Meanwhile, the two of them continued to steal bits of shaved ice from each other's bowls, until they were both empty. Nowaki helped to throw them away, before going back to Hiroki and slinging his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Wanna get going?"

Hiroki arched a brow as he teased him with a smirk on his face. "We don't have our bags you know, we can't leave without them. Unless you want us to leave barefoot in our swimming trunks."

Nowaki wanted to smack himself for being so stupid, but he tried covering his mistake with a laugh.

"Of course, I knew that."

He walked with Hiroki over to the cabinet area, and checked for the bags with their names on it. Once he found them, Nowaki handed Hiroki's bag to him, and slung his own over his shoulder.

"Am I forgetting anything else, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked in a teasing tone.

Hiroki shook his head as he slung the strap over his shoulder when he said. "I'm sure we have everything unless you forgot something Nowaki."

He put the ice pack back on his head as he looked at own his shoulders and noticed it wasn't as red as he expected. The sunblock actually did help him a bit. He then stared at Nowaki's shoulders and he wasn't sunburned at all. This was a good thing because he didn't want them suffering from any type of sunburn when they were back home.

"Let's go then." Nowaki replied, and grasped Hiroki's hand, dragging the other through the thick crowd.

* * *

They arrived at the changing rooms soon enough, but right before they were going to separate, Nowaki's grip tightened around the other's hand. He stared at Hiroki with a longing gaze.

"Hiro-san..."

Hiroki stared at Nowaki in confusion when he felt his grip tighten before he could enter his dressing room. He didn't know what Nowaki could possibly want from him since they were only going to be separated for a little bit before they left the park.

He arched a brow when he asked him. "What is it Nowaki?"

What happened next was fast paced. Nowaki took the other into the changing room and dropped his bag to the side before closing the curtain behind him. He stared at Hiroki in the dim lighting, and slowly moved a hand up towards the other's face.

"I'm sorry... I can't hold myself back any longer."

And they collided; lips against lips, chest against chest. Nowaki caressed the other's smooth cheek while pressing his lips firmly against Hiroki's, and slid his tongue into the man's mouth, tasting him.

Hiroki was surprised when his back hit the wall and Nowaki pressed him against the wall, his ice pack hit the bench with a smack. Nowaki was kissing him deeply while his large hands began caressing any inch he could touch before settling on groping his ass. Hiroki held back a moan when Nowaki ground their hips together and his bag slid down his shoulder onto the concrete floor of the changing room.

He broke the kiss as he muttered. "Nowaki...we are in public ...what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"We'll just have to try and be quiet then," Nowaki respond in a hushed voice, and dipped his head into the crook of Hiroki's neck, kissing at the soft skin which tasted like chlorine.

Nowaki gripped onto Hiroki's hand and pressed it against the wall, while his free hand slid down Hiroki's trunks, and brushed over the warm heat.

Hiroki covered his mouth with his free hand as he tried to muffle out any noise that came out of his mouth. Whimpers and moans managed to escape his lips, his cheeks turned red when he realized he was hearing his own noises. A shiver went down his spine when he connected eyes with Nowaki's lust filled eyes as he moved his hand aside and connected their lips yet again.

Nowaki responded to the kiss eagerly, yet trying not to overdo it. Hiroki was still a bit injured, and he didn't want this moment to cause pain to him. He could feel the other's lips tremor beneath his own.

Nowaki enclosed his fingers around Hiroki's shaft, giving it light and firm pumps.

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and pulled him closer as he started panting heavier. Deepening the kiss, his tongue played with Nowaki's as he used one hand to caress his chest. His fingertips lightly brushed over Nowaki's nipples and broke the kiss to nibble on his neck.

Hiroki heard Nowaki groan at his actions as he smirked and continued on kissing Nowaki's skin. His skin smelled slightly of chlorine but still retained some of the cologne Nowaki put on himself that morning. Hiroki felt slightly dizzy but he knew it wasn't from the bump on his head but of Nowaki's caresses.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki pressed his hips firmer against the other's, trapping his hand against Hiroki's heat. Hiroki always knew how to respond in ways that surprised him. And in a good way. There was actually a side of Hiroki that no one else had ever saw, besides him. And he intends to keep it that way. He wasn't going to let anyone else see such a side of his lover. Hiroki was his and his alone.

Nowaki stroked up the older male's shaft, rubbing the tip with his thumb in a teasing manner while turning his head to lick and ghost his breath over Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki moaned as he felt the friction to his cock as he tried to keep himself from giving into the sensations. He started biting Nowaki's neck, leaving visible red marks in every single spot his lips touched. He loved marking Nowaki, it was his way to show anyone that he was taken and very well satisfied by the person who made these hickeys. He knew Nowaki enjoyed having them on his neck or even on his chest, he had caught him on more than one occasion staring at them or touching them when he thought Hiroki wasn't watching him.

Though Hiroki was careful at their positioning, he knew Nowaki didn't wear turtlenecks all the time at work and it would be hard to hide them when they had no cover up at home. He started sucking on Nowaki's shoulder and let out a choked out groan when Nowaki caressed his shaft the right way. As always, Nowaki always knew how to make his mind completely blank.

The air around them was getting warmer and warmer. But it was a good kind of heat. Not like the one outside. This one was filled with love. The friction of their bodies rubbing together made Nowaki feel slightly dizzy, and he held onto Hiroki's hip for support. Nowaki dipped his head down while letting his breath out in a ragged pattern; the smell of Hiroki's sweat, and musky cologne, was intoxicating.

Hearing the other's cry, toppled him over the edge. Nowaki took his hand out of Hiroki's trunks and shed the garment, letting it drop to the floor.

"Do mine." Nowaki crashed their lips together after saying that. His fingers danced on the older male's body; the tips feeling like they were on fire from each touch.

Hiroki let Nowaki dominate the kiss as he grabbed a hold of Nowaki's cock. His other hand gripped onto Nowaki's back as he played with the stiff flesh without any hesitation. He felt Nowaki shivering into their kiss as he broke the kiss in time for Nowaki to moan and Hiroki started sucking on his nipple.

He got out of his trunks and moved them aside without removing his hands from Nowaki. Letting go of Nowaki's cock for a moment, he moved down his trunks to get better access, his hand resumed pumping his flesh.

He switched to the other nipple as he watched Nowaki's face contort in pleasure. His heart beat faster at the sight as his hand went caressed Nowaki's cock even faster.

Nowaki threw his head back and bucked his hips, pressing his throbbing cock firmer against Hiroki's hand. He chewed on his lower lip to keep from getting too loud.

"Nngh...H-Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed out, his voice getting high-pitched and strained. He grasped onto Hiroki's soft brown hair and entangled his fingers in the strands. Fuck, the other was so skilled with this. Of course, that didn't surprise Nowaki, considering he knew how sexy Hiroki could act even on his own.

Hiroki was immensely turned on by Nowaki's moans and the manner he spoke his name. His movements went faster and faster, paying close attention to Nowaki's quickening breath, he didn't want him to cum early on him. He paused out of nowhere when he pulled Nowaki into a quick kiss as he whispered in his ear. "Do you have any lube on your bag Nowaki? I'm pretty sure you do..." He pushed down Nowaki's trunks onto the floor, pulling him tight to his body, their cocks brushing against each other, sending tingles of pleasure through their bodies.

Nowaki's reply was cut short by the sudden jolt of pleasure, and he cursed under his breath while tightening his grip on the other's waist.

"I do," Nowaki confessed quietly, and pulled apart from Hiroki in order to zip open his duffel bag, and rummage around. He pulled out a pale blue bottle and popped open the cap. Nowaki proceeded to squeeze some of the cool liquid onto his finger tips, and let some drip down to his knuckles. He closed the bottle and tossed it back into the bag.

"You ready?" Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear as he positioned his fingers near the other's entrance; prodding it gently.

Hiroki might have commented on Nowaki bringing lube to a water park of all places but he was too turned on to care. His hands gripped onto Nowaki, he felt him rubbing his entrance as his breathing grew shallow.

He furiously nodded his head as he said. "Hurry up Nowaki..."

The other's eagerness made Nowaki grin. But he didn't deny the demand. Nowaki slowly pushed one finger in, biting his lower lip when he felt the other's walls clamp around it almost immediately.

"You're so tight, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, and continued moving his finger deeper into the other until he reached up to his knuckles. There, he moved it around before curling it slightly.

Hiroki covered his mouth as he out a whimper when Nowaki's finger moved around inside of him. "Nowaki.." He laid his head on Nowaki's chest as he felt another finger stretching him. Hiroki held onto Nowaki and began thrusting back on those fingers.

The way Hiroki was reacting to him, made Nowaki just about lose it. He grew impatient in the prepping, and pulled his fingers out roughly before positioning his dick instead.

"Sorry Hiro-san, I don't think I can't wait any longer." Nowaki let out in a disgruntled voice, and slowly began pushing his throbbing dick inside Hiroki. He waited until half of it was inside, before thrusting in all the way, gasping out at the immediate tightness. Nowaki gripped onto the other's hips and dipped his head down to kiss at the soft skin on Hiroki's neck while waiting for him to adjust.

Hiroki bit Nowaki's shoulder to muffle out the moan which almost escaped out of him. His hands gripped Nowaki's back as he waited a bit to let himself adjust to his lover's size. He breathed evenly as he felt Nowaki kissing his neck to distract him from the discomfort. Nowaki's hands also softly caressed his side to accompany his kisses.

Hiroki stopped biting Nowaki and he saw a bite mark on his skin. He pecked the spot tenderly to make up for the harsh bite he gave him.

He wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck when he said. "Get going Nowaki.."

Nowaki hissed through his teeth at the puncture on his shoulder, but relaxed once he felt the other's soft kisses soothe the sting.

As always, he did as Hiroki said, and began to move. Nowaki let out a suppressed groan at the way the other's walls pressed against his dick, massaging it in a way. Nowaki turned his head to kiss at the side of Hiroki's chin, then his cheek. Being inside Hiroki was always so amazing and warm.

Hiroki moaned lightly as he gripped Nowaki's back and his nails dug into the skin. His eyes closed shut as he focused on keeping himself from being too loud while Nowaki thrust into him. Nowaki picked up speed, his lips kissed different parts of his skin which grew hot to the touch. He wrapped his legs around Nowaki as he was pressed against the wall and Nowaki was the only thing keeping him from falling down.

Nowaki was certainly going faster, as well as deeper and harder; even though he promised to be gentle. Nowaki hoped the other didn't mind, which seemed to be the case considering the lewd sounds Hiroki was letting out. At this rate, Nowaki didn't care if people heard them. He just wanted to intoxicate himself with the other; the feeling of being inside him, his skin, and those soft lips.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki moaned while digging his blunt nails into Hiroki's hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing heard, along with their quiet moans which were mixing together.

"Aah N-Nowaki!" Hiroki choked out when Nowaki's dick pressed against his prostate.

His nails dug deeper on Nowaki's back as he tried to keep his moans low but he knew he was failing at it. Hiroki left more scratch marks, Nowaki didn't seem to notice the pain. His thrusts became more erratic as a result. He would help him apply some salve later but his mind went blank when Nowaki started pumping his cock again

Hiroki's cries of pleasure always made Nowaki shudder. It was like music to his ears. He continued aiming where it would hit just right; wanting to hear more and more of Hiroki's soft, delicious sounds. The scratches on his back stung, but it hardly took Nowaki's attention away from what was happening; how the older male was practically squirming under him. Nowaki took the other's warm length into his hand again. He stroked it up and down slowly, feeling the veins rubbing against his palm

Hiroki got lost in the pleasure of it all and shut his eyes closed. Feeling Nowaki's lips graze his skin, those nails digging into his hips, that cock filling him and giving him so much pleasure. Hiroki barely opened his eyes when he saw Nowaki's lust filled eyes staring back at him. Determination etched on his face as he thrust into him and knew he was making him go insane.

Nowaki saw Hiroki's milky gaze, and it made his movements somewhat irregular. He pushed Hiroki higher and firmer up against the wall, taking his hand off the other's cock in order to caress the back to his lover's head. He knew the bruise must still hurt for the other, and he didn't want this experience to be painful for him."Hiro-san...Hiro-san..." Nowaki chanted the other's name like a mantra. He tried to keep down his groans, and muffled them against Hiroki's shoulder. All the while, he continued thrusting without mercy; drinking up the other's lewd noises greedily.

Hiroki felt his peak coming close as he clung onto Nowaki. His eyes completely shut as he placed his head on Nowaki's head as he didn't feel any pain from the bump on his head. He attested it to the adrenaline of being caught and of course the pleasure which coursed through his body. He muttered in Nowaki's ear. "N-Nowaki...I'm going to come..."

"Go ahead..." Nowaki replied. He too, was feeling quite close. His jerks became more irregular than they already were, and Nowaki's breathing turned hard and shallow. Keeping the other up was becoming difficult, as his mind was swimming in lust at the view of Hiroki gasping and moaning under him.

A few thrusts later, Hiroki hid his face in Nowaki's shoulder, his fingers desperately tried to hold onto Nowaki's back as he felt his orgasm coming. He said Nowaki's name in a muffled voice, he came all over their stomachs. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes and Nowaki's thrusts wouldn't stop. Hiroki pulled Nowaki into a deep kiss, not caring if they had any slobber running down their chins.

Nowaki's fingers tightened on Hiroki's hips as he felt the other climax; his walls clamping around him so hard and fast. It made him moan way too loudly, but he didn't care to realize it. Nowaki gave no effort to resist the kiss, and responded with the same amount of eagerness. He stuck his tongue in the other's mouth, tasting everything that was Hiroki. A warm feeling was starting to build up in the pit of his stomach, and Nowaki gave several more hard thrusts, before releasing as well. He groaned against Hiroki's lips while riding off his orgasm, his heart racing all the while.

Hiroki's breathing slowed down, his cheeks were slightly red, the imprints on his hips were becoming sore. The pain from the small bump on his head diminished after his orgasm, he was grateful that had happened. Overall, he was just spent and he didn't know if he had the strength to walk. Maybe if he rested for a few minutes he would be fine.

He stared at Nowaki as he pushed his bangs back from his forehead. The remaining water from the pool and the sweat had stuck those hairs on Nowaki's forehead. Kissing Nowaki's cheek tenderly, Hiroki felt Nowaki wrap his arms around him to prevent him from falling onto the concrete floor.

Hiroki muttered. "I...think someone heard us." He should have felt mortification but he had stopped caring.

Nowaki's muscles ached slightly, but the other's gentle kisses soothed the pain.

"That's okay, I'll protect you if anything happens," Nowaki mumbled and turned his head to brush his lips against Hiroki's. His mind was still buzzing from the aftermath of sex, and he continued to hold the other in his arms for a while, allowing the both of them to catch their breathes. Nowaki could feel the other's heartbeat; it was blending with his own and seemed to beat in harmony.

"Hiro-san... I love you." Nowaki pushed his face against the crook of Hiroki's neck, kissing the soft skin lovingly.

Hiroki kept his arms wrapped around Nowaki's neck as he told him. "I...love you too." His face warmed up after telling this to Nowaki as rubbed his back when he felt some of the scratches.

He noticed they were still standing as he told Nowaki. "Sit down Nowaki..I'm surprised you can even stay on your feet after that."

The reply made Nowaki's heart flutter, and he nuzzled his face deeper into the other's neck. Hiroki's remark after that made him chuckle in a husky tone, and he loosened himself from the older male in order for the both of them to slide down to the ground. Nowaki shifted onto his knees and continued to rest his head on Hiroki's shoulder, his arms staying wrapped around the entire time.

Hiroki relaxed into Nowaki's arms, he let out a deep sigh as he kept caressing his lover's back. Usually, he would be sleeping in their bed after sex but they were in a water park. If anything they should be scrambling to clean themselves up and putting on their clothes to leave before anyone noticed them. Of course, they would leave one at a time but even doing that would be suspicious since they both took an awful long time in the changing rooms.

Yet, sleeping was so tempting, Nowaki's arms were so warm and soft. Hiroki's eyes closed as he breathed in the slight scent of Nowaki's cologne, mixed with the chlorine of the pool. Yes..sleeping was so appealing at the moment.

The thought of getting dressed did occur to Nowaki, but a sense of laziness seemed to overlap it. "Should we get dressed?" He decided to let the other decide for them. When he got no answer, Nowaki tilted his head to see his lover with eyes closed. He bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling, and nudged the other's cheek with his nose.

"Hey, we can't sleep here ya'know?"

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his eyes and muttered. "This is all your fault...you are the one who got me tired." He turned to Nowaki as he poked his forehead. "You fix this."

Nowaki grinned and brushed his lips against the side of Hiroki's mouth, "Do you want me to carry you out? It would create a scene though, and you're kinda heavy." He loved teasing the other like this. Hiroki was just so cute sometimes, all the time, actually.

Hiroki smacked Nowaki's arm with an amused smile. "I wasn't that heavy when you were fucking me on this wall not too long ago you moron."

Nowaki let out a playful laugh, and poked the other's sides, "Hurry and get up, or else I'll have to resort to extreme measures." He rubbed his fingers over the rib cage while speaking, and prodded it gently with his fingertips. He knew the other didn't like tickles, but that never stopped Nowaki from giving them.

"Oh really?" Hiroki hooked his legs over each other, keeping himself rooted to Nowaki's waist as he patted Nowaki's cheek. "If you try using my tickling spots against me then I will get you back, you know I will and without you knowing."

"So cruel," Nowaki whined while pressing his cheek against Hiroki's warm palm. The bustling noises from outside brought him back to the present, and he picked up a pair of jeans that was laying on the floor. "Come on, we don't want them to start calling security."

Hiroki unhooked his legs from Nowaki as he tried standing up by using the bench right across from them. He sat on the bench as he grabbed his bag and located the new clothes he would be wearing. He used his discarded trunks to clean himself off.

Nowaki took out his own pair of clean clothes, and mimicked the other. After getting cleaned up and dressed, Nowaki put everything back into the duffel bag before zipping it back up.

"Ready?" Nowaki asked as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

Hiroki zipped up his sweater and then he made sure all of his dirty clothes were inside of the plastic bag. He tied it up and then closed his duffel bag.

He looked up at Nowaki as he stuck out his tongue while he put on his shoes. "You better make this up to me when we get back home."

Nowaki looked surprised for a second as he stuck his feet in his sneakers. "I thought you were enjoying it." Nowaki stated in a teasing tone, and quickly ducked out of the changing room before Hiroki could hit him.

Hiroki stood up as he walked out of the changing room, he playful hit Nowaki on the shoulder. "Stop smirking like that you goof, you know my feelings of this very well. Hell I don't even need to say anything or do I?"

"No, but it'd be nice if you did." Nowaki swooped down and nuzzled his face against the side of Hiroki's damp hair.

People around them were glancing, and Nowaki knew the parents must be displeased with them, considering they were doing it in front of children. But Nowaki felt he had the right to show affection for his lover wherever he wanted to.

"Wanna go home now?" Nowaki asked as he linked hands with Hiroki, brushing his thumb over the other's smooth knuckles.

Hiroki noticed all the people staring at them as he frowned. Out of all the people they chose to stare at, it had to be them. He looked up at Nowaki and saw he didn't care for their attention, his gaze was all on him.

He stared down at their linked hands and then up at Nowaki's face. He guided Nowaki's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

To hell with these people, it wasn't like he was ever going to see them again anyway. "Sure lets get going. I'm pretty hungry right now."

Nowaki was surprised by the other's sudden act of intimacy, that he couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"My Hiro-san is so cute." The taller male gushes as he hugged the side of Hiroki's body, his heart jittering in giddy happiness. He grasped the other's hand tightly in his, and walked with his lover out of the play area, and into the warm sunset.

The end.


End file.
